Final Battle
by Shippo-kun347
Summary: This is my view of the final battle with Naraku, except that there will be another Miko in Kagome's time. ATTENTION, THIS STORY IS OFFICIALLY ON HIATUS.
1. Naraku's Message

Chapter one: Naraku's message

Inuyasha stared up at the almost set sky, Kagome held tight in his arms as she slept a peaceful sleep. _She looks so peaceful when she sleeps_ he said to himself in his mind as he held her closer. He had his fire rat shirt covering her; he settled his chin atop her head.

At Naraku's castle, he called Kagura to his side, "Yes Naraku." she said as she kneeled down next to him, "Find Inuyasha, and tell him that if he doesn't surrender his Shikon no tama jewel shards he will be killed." "Yes Naraku." she said as she stood up and pulled her feather from her hair as it transformed into a large feather big enough to ride on.

Kagome had woken, she turned over and stared at Inuyasha's amber eyes as she leaned closer and gently kissed him. She ran her hand through his silver hair until she came to his ears as she began to rub them. He began to purr from the pure bliss of her touch as he pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "will you be my mate?" he asked. "Of course Inuyasha." she said as she kissed him. Inuyasha slowly ran his hand up and down her back pulling her closer into the kiss. Before they could take it any further, Inuyasha jumped up and drew the tetsosaiga and readied the wind scar. "What is it Inuyasha?" she asked. "I can smell Kagura coming this way, Miroku, Sango, get ready Kagura's coming." Miroku and Sango ran forward ready to fight. "Put your weapons down, I'm not here to fight you, I came to give you a message from Naraku, he says that if you don't surrender your shards of the Shikon no tama you will be killed." "Tell Naraku, that if he wants our shards he'll have to kill us first." Inuyasha yelled. "That can be arranged DANCE OF BLADES!" Kagura yelled as her blades came flying at Inuyasha and Kagome "WIND SCAR!" yelled Inuyasha as the wind scar went flying at Kagura, but she pulled up on her feather and flew away. "What was up with that?" asked Miroku


	2. The Aftermath

Chapter two: The aftermath

It was later in the evening, "Why didn't Kagura finish the fight?" asked Kagome as she sat down in front of the fire next to Inuyasha. "Feh, maybe she knew she couldn't kill us." Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms. "One thing's for sure is that Naraku will be after us." said Sango. "Inuyasha, tomorrow we'll go out and find Sesshomaru and Kouga to see if they will help us." "Why would a mangy wolf and my brother that's tried to kill me three times would want to help us?" asked Inuyasha. "Because I said so, if you don't I'll say the s word." Kagome said.

That night, Inuyasha couldn't sleep; he was too startled by two things. One, Kagome agreed to be his mate, and two, Naraku might attack while they sleep. He shifted uneasily, Kagome stirred and turned over to face Inuyasha. "What's wrong?" she asked as she wrapped her hands around his neck. "Just worried about you and the others. But mostly you of course." he said as he bent his face down towards Kagome's and kissed her. "Do you want to?" he asked her. She nodded in response.

Inuyasha and Kagome awoke the next morning naked in each other's arms, Kagome now had a bite mark on her neck, for it was the place where Inuyasha marked her that night, she was now Inuyasha's mate for life. Kagome stirred and faced Inuyasha, who was still asleep; she moved her face closer to his and kissed him softly. She then buried her head in his chest. Inuyasha awoke a few hours later and noticed Kagome's head buried his chest. He then held her close; this made her stir and woke up. "How did you sleep?" he asked, "Fine, last night was great." she said as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

They got up, put their clothes back on, and walked out of their room in Keade's hut to Sango and Miroku waiting for them. "You two need to learn how to control yourself a little better and not make so much noise." said Miroku. "Shut up!" yelled Inuyasha. "Come on Inuyasha, its all right." she said hugging him. "Where's Shippo?" asked Sango. "I don't know." said Inuyasha. "Here I am!" yelled the little Kitsune as he jumped on Inuyasha's head. "Shippo! Where the hell have you been!" yelled Inuyasha as he held Shippo by his tail. "Inuyasha SIT BOY!" yelled Kagome as the rosary beads around Inuyasha's neck forced him to hit the ground, throwing Shippo in the air. Kagome caught him and cradled him in her arms like he was her son. The tiny Kitsune responded by purring. "Now what are we going to do about Naraku?" asked Kagome as Inuyasha began to recuperate fro the spell. "All right today we find Sesshomaru and Kouga." said Kagome setting Shippo on the ground.

No sooner had they spoken of Kouga, he arrived at the hut door and pounded on it. "Open up Mutt face and fight me." he said. "What the hell are ya talkin' Kouga?" asked Inuyasha. "Today I'll claim Kagome as my mate." he said in a confident voice. "Too late for that." replied Inuyasha. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. "Show him Kagome." said Inuyasha. Kagome revealed the part of her neck where Inuyasha had marked her. "You bastard!" he yelled. "Easy Kouga, we need your help." Said Kagome before they could get a chance to kill each other, "Anything for you Kagome." Said Kouga. Well that was easy for the first part. Now to convince Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha followed Sesshomaru's scent until he came to a river where Jaken and Rin catching fish. Sesshomaru as always was sitting on the side watching them with no interest at what they were doing. Sesshomaru looked up to see Inuyasha and the others coming towards him, Rin, and Jaken. He drew his sword ready to fight.

HA HA HA!!!!!!! A cliffie, bwahahaha, I'm so evil. But please give me some help,


	3. Another Miko

Hello, sorry it has taken me so long to update, my life has just been a living hell, ne way onto the thanks to my reviewers.

Sea Breeze: Thank u 4 ur support

Mika Girl 101: I thank u as well.

Future-Assassin-Akira: I took no offense in ur review I was glad just to get a review

I don't own Inuyasha or ne of the Inuyasha characters, I also don't own Cross Fade, although I wish I did, or 97.9 WCPR. If ne 1 I know who lives where I do you know the station that I am talking about but to those who don't it is a rock station that is my absolute fav. So now on to the fic Aki and the boy she meets r my characters and yes Aki and Haru mean fall and spring in Japanese that is all.

Chapter three: The Second Miko

A girl the age of 17 sat at her desk, she was typing on her computer while she was listening to 97.9 WCPR, it was the acoustic version of a band named CrossFade, the title of the song was Cold.

Looking back at me I see that I never really got it right

I never stopped to think of you, I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win.

You are the antidote that gets me by something strong like a drug that gets me higgggggggggh.

What I really meant to say is I'm sorry for the way that I am, I never meant to be so cold, never meant to be so cold. What I really meant to say is I'm sorry for the way that I am, I never meant to be so,

Cold to you I'm sorry about all the lies; maybe in a different light you can see me stand on my own again 'cause now I can see.

You are the antidote that got me by, something strong like a drug that got me higgggggggggh.

What I really meant to say is I'm sorry for the way that I am, I never meant to be so could, never meant to be so cold. What I really meant to say is I'm sorry for the way that I am.

I never meant to be so cold.

I never really wanted you to see the screwed up side of me locked inside of me so deep it always seems to get to me. I never really wanted you to go, so many things you should have known. I guess for me there's just no hope, I never meant to be so cold

There came a knock on her door, she opened her door to see her mother standing in the door with a rather irritated look on her face, "How can you stand that gothic heavy metal stuff?" asked her mother in an irritated voice, "Mother for the final time I'm not gothic. Do you see me wearing black cloths all the time? No I don't" replied the annoyed 17-year-old. "Just come and give me a hand Aki." Said her mother, soon Aki felt a small pain in her neck, but she ignored it completely. "Aki, I don't want you to be around with that Kagome Hiragshi, she's bad news." Said her mother. "Mom, how is she bad news?" asked Aki, "Well for one she skips school all the time, that must mean that she is throwing her life away with some gang or maybe even more." Said her mother. Aki stood at a five foot two, had black hair and brown eyes. "Mom she's my friend and I'll always be there for her even if she is throwing her life away, but I know her she would never do something like get pregnant by a boy unless she wanted to." Aki said in an upset voice as she ran out of her house and ran to Kagome's.

When she arrived she knew that Kagome would not be there but she had some questions that needed to be answered.

She walked up to Kagome's house and knocked on the door, and she wasn't surprised to see Kagome's mother answer and say that Kagome wasn't home. So instead she snuck around the back to the shrine where the well was kept. She was about to sneak into the house when she heard the voice of a boy calling to her from the shrine and the well, she ran to the well to see a boy standing near the well he had blonde hair, dog ears, and blue eyes and he wore a blue haori, just like Inuyasha. "Hello who are you?" she asked. "My name is Haru, come with me Aki." He said extending his hand to hers. At first she was scared but then accepted his hand and followed him through the well.

Who is this mystery man? You'll find out in Chapter five, even though I haven't typed it yet. Like it? Yes? No? Maybe so? Lol, well I hope u liked the chappie because if ne 1 can give me a hand in coming up with ideas I am having major writer's block. I'm also conducting a poll, for those of my reviewers who like Chobits, or Love Hina, or both. I'm thinking of a making a Chobits fic and a Love Hina fic. (A/n also I would like to say sorry for making such a short chappie, the next 1 will be longer, and with a Shippo/Rin pairing.

Here's the Love Hina fic,

Title: Shinobu's first luv

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance/ none

Summary:

It has been a few years since Keitaro has come to Hinata house, the only ones who still live there are Shinobu who is now seventeen, Keitaro who is now twenty four, and Naru who is the same age. One day out of the blue a boy by the name of Hiroshima comes to Hinata house looking for his stepbrother Keitaro, but he just might find something else. Pairings Kei/Naru, Shinobu/OC.

Chobits fic

Title: untitled

Rating: either PG or PG-13

Genre: Romance/none (in case u haven't notice I write a lot of romance stuff.)

Summary:

After three years of having Chi she is starting to show human like traits, and maybe she has a little infatuation with a certain boy that found her. One shot, pairings Hideki/Chi

Review or e-mail me and let me know which one u want to see or maybe both.


End file.
